POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD
by bob nintendero
Summary: La maravillosa (creo) aventura de un niño el cual compro el nuevo invento de nintendo, el POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD HELMET, y se adentra junto a su pokemon inicial en el nuevo mundo online, atrapando todos los pokemon, conociendo amigos nuevos y entrenadores pokemon antiguos.
1. Prologo: ILAV

**POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD**

**PROLOGO:**

**INICIANDO LA AVENTURA VIRTUAL**

* * *

><p>En un edificio de Nintendo, se encontraban Miyamoto, Sakurai, Satoshi y Aonuma (junto a mas empleados) reuniendo ideas para nuevos juegos.<p>

Miyamoto: Muy bien, necesitamos alguna idea para algun juego, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene una?.

Sakurai: No

Satoshi: No

Anouma: Si... no, espera, creo que no.

Miyamoto: No puede ser, [mira a los empleados] ¿y a ustedes no se les ocurre nada?.

Empleado 1: Un nuevo juego de mario.

Miyamoto: No, esperaremos mas para eso.

Empleado 2: Un nuevo juego de zelda.

Aonuma: Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Todos empezaron a discutir, hasta que un empleado levanto la mano, haciendo que todos lo vieran.

Empleado 3: Yo tengo una idea.

Miyamoto: Silencio todos, dime, ¿que idea?.

El empleado saco de una mochila una especie de casco extraño.

Sakurai: ¿Que es eso?

Empleado 3: He estado inventando un mundo virtual al cual poderse transportar con este aparato.

Aonuma: ¿En serio?

Empleado: Si, lo unico que falta es crear un mundo al cual poder ir.

Miyamoto: Si, puede funcionar, aunque necesitamos pensar en el mundo primero, ¿alguno tiene idea de cual mundo podria ser?.

Solo una persona alzó la mano, y este era nada más y nada menos que Satoshi.

Saroshi: Señor Miyamoto, usted sabe de que mundo estoy hablando

Miyamoto: Claro que lo se, y dejame decirte que me agrada, MUY BIEN TODOS, VAMOS A TRABAJAR.

Empleados: SI SEÑOR MIYAMOTO.

* * *

><p><strong>5 AÑOS DESPUES.<strong>

Un chico de 15 años iba corriendo con una caja, se veia muy entusiasmo, tenia unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una camisa rosa con la cara del personaje llamado Kirby, y zapatos azules.

?: ¡Por fin lo tengo!.

Este continuo corriendo hasta que llego a una casa la cual era nada lujosa, pero tampoco era demasiado pobre, este entro, viendo a su madre cocinando algo de comida.

?: Hey mamá, ¿adivina que tengo?.

Madre: Hola hijo, ¿es acaso la cosa por la cual ahorraste durante 7 meses?.

?: Si, ahora vuelvo, voy a probarla ahora mismo.

El niño comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitacion.

Madre: ¡No corras por las escaleras!.

Cuando el niño llego a su habitacion, este puso la caja en su piso y la abrio, se pudo ver que lo que tenia dentro era una maquina en la forma de un casco.

?: Mi propio Pokemon Virtual World Helmet, mejor lo pruebo, solo para ver si funciona.

Este se puso el casco,lo prendio,y todo se puso negro.

El chico estubo pensando, y llego a la conclusión de que la maquina estaba dañada, esto lo hizo entristecer, prosiguio a quitarse el casco, pero para su sorpresa, EL NO TENIA PUESTO EL CASCO, esto lo confundio hasta que enfrente de el apareció una figura familiar.

?: ... Este ... ¿hola?... un momento ... ¿Profesor Oak?.

Profesor Oak: Si, parece que te sabes mi nombre, dime, ¿cuanto sabes de pokemon?

?: Para ser sincero, no se tanto, pero al menos se lo basico.

Profesor Oak: Perfecto, pero tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti.

?: ¿Uh?, ¿que cosa?.

Profesor Oak: ¿Eres un chico o una chica?.

?: ...

Profesor Oak: ... ¿Que?

?: ... _{Pero que rayos,acaso es ciego} _ un chico.

Profesor Oak: Muy bien, ahora, ¿podrias decirme tu nombre?.

?: Hmm... _{que nombre me pondre} _... ya se, mi nombre será Sound.

Profesor Oak: Un nombre extraño, pero bueno, bienvenido al mundo pokemon, esta es tu mochila la cual lleva provisiones,pokebolas y otros objetos.

Sound agarro la mochila que le dieron, noto que llevaba puesto otra ropa, esta era blanca con mangas de color negras, y en el centro una pokebola, ademas de un pantalon azul, y una gorra con una letra N en el centro.

Profesor Oak: Podras encontrar mas entrenadores como tu en el camino, incluso puedes encontrarte con entrenadores anteriores como Red, así que te recomiendo que entrenes bien a todo pokemon que tengas, eso me recuerda.

El profesor mostro ni 1,ni 2, si no que 18 pokebolas.

Profesor Oak: Estos son los iniciales de cada region, elige solo uno.

Sound: ¿¡SOLO UNO!?, _{Si no puedo elegir 1 de entre 3, ¿como voy ha hacer esto?.}_

Sound se detuvo a pensar.

Sound: _{Tal vez Charmander... no, estoy seguro de que muchos lo eligieron a el, ¿Chikorita?... nah, y por que no Torchic ... no,no,no ... ¿Piplut? ... no lo creo ... me agrada Fennekin pero no tanto ... ya lo se, esta decidido.}_

Sound agarro una pokebola y la lanzó, de esta salio un Snivy.

Profesor Oak: Asi que Snivy es tu pokemon favorito, ten esto, usalo en el.

Sound: ¿Uh?, eso es...

El Profesor Oak le dio a Sound una pokedex la cual parecia un 3Ds de color rojo.

Sound: ¿Una pokedex en forma de 3DS?... me gusta, vamos a ver.

Sound puso su pokedex enfrente del Snivy.

Pokedex: SNIVY, pokemon tipo hierba, de gran inteligencia y sangre fría. Se mueve ágilmente si recibe rayos de sol de forma continua.

Sound: Vaya,espera,¿Es hembra?

?: Claro que si, ¿acaso no se nota?, idiota.

Sound: ¿Eh?, quien dijo eso, muestrate ahora cobarde.

?: Aqui abajo, idiota.

Sound vio hacia abajo,viendo solo al Snivy.

Sound: ... Profesor Oak, ¿los pokemon pueden hablar con la gente?

Profesor Oak: No que yo sepa, ¿por que?

Sound: Parecia que el snivy hablo, jaja, debo de estar loco.

Snivy: No estas loco,solo eres un idiota.

Sound vio al Snivy, y luego cayo sorprendido.

Sound: AHH,U-U-UN POKEMON PARLANTE.

Profesor Oak: Vaya, parece que tenemos a otro.

Sound: ¿Uh?

Profesor Oak: Por alguna extraña razón, otra entrenadora puede hablar con todo pokemon que hay, no te preocupes, no es peligroso.

Sound: ¿Como se llama la chica?.

Profesor Oak: Se puso de nombre Sonata, puede que la encuentres en tu camino.

Sound: Me agradaria conocerla algun dia.

Snivy: pervertido idiota.

Sound: ¡Tu callate!.

Profesor Oak: Bueno, sera mejor que entres ya.

Sound: OK, Snivy regresa.

Sound puso su pokebola enfrente de snivy, pero esta esquivo el rayo rojo que salia de la pokebola.

Sound: ¿Uh?, ¿¡por que no regresas!?.

Snivy: Hmm, regresar dentro de una pokebola, o estar al aire libre... creo que sabes la respuesta idiota.

Sound: ¡Esta bien!, ya nos vamos profesor.

Profesor Oak: En tu mochila encontraras el nombre de la ciudad en la que esta tu hotel.

Sound: ¿Hotel?.

Profesor Oak: Claro, son mucho entrenadores, asi que cambiamos las casas por hoteles.

Sound: Vaya genios.

Snivy: Eso era muy simple, hasta un bebé podria pensar en eso, ¿no te sorprendiste solo por eso, verdad idiota?.

Sound: ¡Tengo un nombre sabes!.

Snivy: Si, pero me gusta decirte idiota.

Sound: uggh, adios profesor.

Profesor Oak: Esta bien, te teletransportare fuera de la ciudad de tu hotel, recuerda que no estas en ninguna region de tus juegos pokemon, este es un nuevo mundo, ademas de que la unica forma de salir del juego es durmiendo, asi que ten cuidado.

Sound: Lo tendre, descuide.

Sound junto a Snivy vieron que todo lo negro se transforma en un bosque.

Sound: Muy bien snivy... ¿quieres que te llame de otro modo?.

Snivy: Nah, esta bien si me llamas snivy, idiota.

Sound: Uggh, como sea,vamonos.

Snivy: Acaso tengo otra opción.

Y asi Sound junto a Snivy comenzaron a caminar hacía su nueva aventura.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ<strong>


	2. Capitulo 1: ASENM

**POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD**

**CAPITULO 1**

**APRENDIENDO SOBRE EL NUEVO MUNDO.**

* * *

><p>Sound y Snivy caminaban por el bosque, hasta que vieron una gran ciudad enfrente de ellos.<p>

Snivy: Por fin, como se llama la ciudad, idiota?

Sound: ¡Deja de llamarme asi!, [saca de su mochila un mapa] dejame ver, aqui dice que hay 4 regiones.

Snivy: ¿Solo 4?

Sound: Si, dice que pondran más, solo hay que esperar, las regiones son norlun, wesmel, sousle y easdra,nosotros estamos en norlun.

Snivy: ¿y en que ciudad?

Sound: estamos en _blaber city, _famosa por sus deliciosos alimentos hechos con zarzamoras.

Snivy: ¿se puede saber por que patrocinas su ciudad?

Sound: ... solo entremos y ya.

Snivy: espera [se sube al hombro de Sound] listo,vamos alla.

Sound y Snivy entraron a la ciudad,viendo que muchos entrenadores diferentes peleaban con sus pokemon.

Sound camino al viejo estilo vaquero,muchos entrenadores lo vieron entrar con confusión, todo estaba calmado hasta que Snivy golpeo a Sound en la cabeza.

Snivy: ¡DEJA DE CAMINAR ASI, ME ESTAS AVERGONZANDO, IDIOTA.

Sound: ouch.

?: ¡Hey!.

sound miro enfrente, viendo a una chica con una sueter azul con la imagen de una pokebola,una bufanda roja,una falda y botas de color negro, y una gorra de color blanca.

?: ¡QUIERO DESAFI- ARG!

la chica que iba corriendo cayo hacia el piso, un silencio incomodo duro durante algunos segundos, hasta que se levanto y se alejo diciendo.

?: ganaste esta vez, pero esto no sera la unica vez que me veras, a mi, Sonata.

la chica se alejo completamente, dejando a un confundido Sound.

Sound: ... que chica mas extraña, espero no volver a verla.

Snivy: este... Sound

Sound se sorprendio.

Sound: ¿me llamaste por mi nombre?

Snivy: no te acostumbres, pero, no se te hace familiar el nombre de esa chica.

Sound: pues ahora que lo mencionas ... ¡AH!,¿¡ESA ES-

Snivy: la otra chica que puede hablar con todos los pokemon.

Sound: eehh... mejor vamonos antes de que regrese.

Snivy: ¿no querias conocerla?

Sound: ya la conocí asi que no gracias.

Sound y Snivy (la cual se subio a su hombro) corrieron de alli, siguieron hasta que llegaron a un edificio.

Sound: [saca una hoja de papel] aqui dice que este es nuestro apartamento, en la habitacion 42 ... vaya, por fin sabremos todo sobre el universo jajaja

Snivy: ... ¿que?

Sound: jaja.. ja ... te hubiera parecido gracioso si supieras sobre el 42.

Snivy: ... callate y solo entremos idiota.

Sound junto a Snivy entraron al hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>EN OTRA PARTE<strong>

Sonata corría por las calles de _blaber city _buscando al entrenador pokemon que habia encontrado hace unos minutos.

Sonata: ¿donde estará ese chico?, hmm... hey fennekin, ¿tu sabes donde se fue?

un fennekin aparece en la escena, solo que este tenia un pañuelo rojo en su cuello.

fennekin: hmm ... por allí, lo puedo ver.

Sonata: gracias fennekin, vamos, quiero ver que tan fuerte es.

fennekin: ... pervertida.

Sonata: EH, N-NO DE E-ESA FORMA, solo vamos.

sonata y fennekin corrieron para poder alcanzar a sound.

sonata: HEY TU, TE DESAFIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

sonata no vio por donde iba y cayo en una alcantarilla abierta,sound quien escucho un ruido volteo solo para ver a un fennekin viendo dentro de una alcantarilla abierta.

sound:¿uh?...

snivy: ¿que pasa?

sound: juraría que escuche a alguien gritándome.

snivy: debe ser tu tonta imaginación.

sound: HEY, ¿¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES TONTO!?

snivy: ¡¿Y CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO YO QUE NO ME IMPORTA!?, como sea, necesito hacer algunas cosas en esta ciudad,así que me iré por algunos minutos, tal vez horas, pero descuida, no dejaría a un tonto como tu solo.

sound: ... no se si sentirme ofendido o aliviado.

snivy: bueno, luego nos vemos.

snivy salio corriendo del lugar muy rápido,dejando solo un rastro de polvo.

sound:cielos, me pregunto que serán esas cosa, ¿debería seguirla?... nah.

sound camino lejos del lugar, no notando que de la alcantarilla salia sonata llena de suciedad.

sonata: vaya, parece que se salvo esta vez, pero no me daré por vencido, lo encontrare y tendre una batalla con el, ¡Y LO VENCEREEEEEEEEEEEE-!

sonata se soltó sin querer, cayendo de nuevo a la alcantarilla abierta,fennekin solo suspiro con lastima.

fennekin: hey sonata,sal de allí rápido, que llegaremos tarde al evento especial.

sonata:¡ES VERDAD!.

sonata salto fuera de la alcantarilla,agarro a fennekin y salieron corriendo.

fennekin:¡AL MENOS LÍMPIATE!.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO<strong>

en otro lado, snivy corría hacia la plaza principal, donde había mucha gente, snivy se escondió detrás de un poste, y miro una hoja de papel que decía:

**Gran Evento Pokemon**

**viaje a lugares inimaginables,ganando medallas y batallas en gimnasios.**

**y tal vez tenga la oportunidad de ser acompañado de algún entrenador pokemon famoso.**

**el evento inicia en la plaza principal, a las 5:00.**

**Pasando la hora estimada, se les dirán las reglas y obtendrán unos mapas especiales con los gimnasios.**

**¡No falten!**

snivy: hmm, ese tonto debe de competir en esto, tal vez lo haga madurar un poco,¿me pregunto que hora sera?.

snivy vio un reloj de un restaurante cerca, eran las 4:30.

snivy:que suerte, falta media hora, ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo el tonto?

* * *

><p><strong>EN OTRA PARTE<strong>

sound caminaba por un mercado comprando cosas, cuando vio un centro pokemon con una gran fila,asi que sound camino allí y le pregunto a alguien.

sound:hey, ¿que esta pasando aqui?

persona random 1:¿no lo sabes?, están regalando un pokemon random a cada persona.

sound: ¿por que?

persona random 2: ¡yo lo se!, es por el lanzamiento de Pokemon Ruby Omega y Zafiro Alfa.

sound:¿¡que!?, ¿¡ya salieron!?.

persona random 1:hace un rato, oye, ¿no te formaras en la linea?

sound: eh, ¿por que no?, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

sound se formo en la linea, y en unos 10 minutos ya había llegado su turno, vio que era una enfermera joy junto a un chansey con cajas llenas de pokebolas.

enfermera joy: hola, ¿viene por la promoción de un pokemon gratis?

sound: esta usted en lo correcto, ¿como lo supo?

enfermera joy: ¿es eso una pisca de sarcasmo lo que escucho en su voz?

sound: bueno, para eso es la cola,¿no?.

enfermera joy: ... como sea, tome.

la enfermera joy le entrego a sound una pokebola, este la arrojo y para sorpresa de todos, lo que salio de la pokebola era nada mas y nada menos que un pikachu shiny.

pikachu: pika

persona random 3: MIREN TODOS, ¡UN POKEMON SHINY!

gente: ¡WOOOW!

sound:uh, ¿por que se sorprenden tanto?

persona random 1: es por el hecho de que muchos de aquí son nuevos, después de todo esta ciudad es conocida como "la ciudad del comienzo".

sound: no sabia eso, pero es algo impresionante, bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos.

persona random 1 y 2: nos vemos.

sound se fue caminando con su nuevo pokemon, caminaron hasta la orilla de un rio.

sound: muy bien pikachu, ¿cual es tu nombre?

pikach: ...

sound: ... ¿no vas a responderme?

pikachu: ... ¿puedes entenderme?

sound: sip

el pikachu salto con mucha alegria, confundiendo a sound.

pikachu: SI, por fin, ¡no mas confusiones a la hora de comer!

sound: muy bien pikachu, no tienes nombre.

pikachu: ehh... no, pero estaría bien si me pones un nombre.

sound: nah, estoy cansado para eso, te llamare simplemente pikachu, muy bien pikachu, tenemos que entrenar desde ahora, quiero que ataques a ese árbol con uno de tus ataques

pikachu: ¡SI SEÑOR!

y asi sound y pikachu compensaron a entrenar duro para derrotar a cualquier entrenador que encuentren,¿pero que sera ese evento especial?, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de POKEMON VIRTUAL WORLD.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUAR<strong>Á<strong>**


End file.
